The Shirt (A Rukato Fic)
by Bolacola
Summary: My first fanfic a fantastical journey about what complimenting somebody's shirt can start (Rukato) (I do not own digimon or claim any right to the characters portrayed)
1. Chapter 1

Hello I would just like to preface this by saying that I'm new to this, so please, leave some criticism, I will try to write 1 chapter a week if this goes well; well then, on with the show!

The Shirt (A Rukato Fic):

Chapter 1

"Nice shirt," Takato said immediately questioning his decision to voice his opinion. Little did he know that that would only be the beginning.

3 months later

 _Why can't I get that gogglehead out of my mind?_ Rika thought to herself.

Rika: "Hey Renamon,"

Renamon: "Yes, Rika?"

Rika: "Nevermind."

Renamon: "Is something wrong Rika?"

Rika: "Nothing."

Renamon: "Okay Rika."

Why would I even think about asking her, she wouldn't understand.

Meanwhile in a nearby bakery.

 _Man, what was I thinking "nice shirt" who am I Kazu?!_ Thought Takato. _Oh yeah Rika we could die in a matter of hours but I figured that you should know I like your shirt. Why'd I say something stupid like that. Maybe Henry'll know what to do, he always does._

Suzie: "Hewwo?"

Takato:"Hey can I talk to Henry?"

Suzie: "Henwy the angwy kid wants ta talk to you."

Takato: "I am not angry!"

Henry: "Yes Takato?"

Takato: "I need some advice."

Henry: "What's wrong."

Takato: "Well, so I like this girl and I want to know what to do."

Henry: "Then just tell Rika you like her."

Takato: "Wait, you know?"

Henry: "Takato, you could've only made it more obvious if you carried a big sign around while wearing an 'I love Rika' shirt."

Takato (Worried): Was it really that obvious?

Henry: "Only to me."

Takato: "Oh, okay."

Henry: "Why haven't you told her yet."

Takato: "Well, she probably doesn't even like me back."

Henry: "You'll never know until you tell her. Besides you don't want to think of what could've been."

Takato: "Okay *sighs* I will."

End of chapter 1

This was my very first fic, please leave some constructive criticism in the comments, well bye until next week, and don't forget momentai.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys, I guess when I'm bored I come up with ideas, well, here's chapter two, remember, I claim no right to digimon nor the characters portrayed by this fic. Well, on with it.

Chapter 2

Henry was sitting on his bed pondering his choices. _Well I made it seem so easy when I told him to do it, but what will I do?_

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Henry?" Terriermon said.

Henry: "Nothing."

Terriermon: "Henry I've been around you long enough to know that nothing means something, so what's up?"

Henry: "I'm just worried Terriermon, okay?"

Terriermon: "No Henry it's not okay."

Henry: "Terriermon!"

Terriermon: "Yeah that was rude I get it Henry, but when you worry I worry. Momentai, Henry, momentai."

Henry: "Thanks Terriermon that's exactly what I needed."

Terriermon: "It's what I'm here for!"

Suddenly a hand puppet emerges through the doorway.

Puppet: "Arf, arf, can Jeri come in arf?"

Henry: "Yeah sure," _now's my chance I have to tell her_ now "what's the occasion?"

Jeri: "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something."

Henry: "Oh okay, shoot."

Jeri: "So I like this guy and-"

Get words were soon interrupted (at least to Henry) by his own pounding heart, but once he regained control he began listening again.

Jeri: "So I was just thinking that I should take someone else's advice before I told Ryo-"

After that point Henry shut down and a generic "yeah, tell him" was given to Jeri after she was done with her spiel about Ryo. Henry's face was stone but on the inside he felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. Jeri soon left and just add soon he fell on his bed and wept.

"Momentai, Henry everything will turn out right, don't worry."

Meanwhile

 _Why would I lie to him?_ Jeri thought to herself. _I'm such a terrible person, now he'll never know that it's him I like._

Since the D-Reaper incident Jeri had lost any self esteem she had knowing that she had caused pain to her loved ones including Henry. She had felt she had never atoned for this great sin against humanity and frequently thought that everyone hated her, but she never lost her friendly nature or capacity to love.

"Hey Jeri." Said a familiar redhead. "What's wrong."

At this point she was on the verge of tears and could no longer gold it back. "I failed!" cross Jeri.

Rika: (kindest voice she can manage) "What on earth are you blubbering about?"

Jeri: "Henry, I lied to him."

Rika: "And,"

Jeri: "And nothing, I just couldn't tell him!"

Rika: "Tell him what?"

Jeri: "How I feel!"

Rika: "Well you seem to be fine blubbering your feelings away to me!"

Jeri: "No, not just feelings, how I feel about him."

Rika: "Oh, well..." Rika blushes "that makes more sense, you see, I think I like Takato, but I don't know how to tell him."

Jeri: "Exactly!"

Rika: "Well what are we gonna do then?"

Jeri: "I think I have a plan."

End of chapter 2

Well hey that's two down 18 more to go yipee! But in all seriousness I'm gonna stop after my ideas do, so who knows what'll happen next, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, wow I fail. I guess I was lying about "one a week" pssh let's just change that to 3, but in all seriousness, I really wasn't trying to enwrap myself in this but I guess things happen. Well here it is!

Chapter 3

Now at the hideout Henry and Takato wait, wondering why Rika had called them there.

Henry: "So Takato why do you think Rika called us here?"

Takato: "I don't know but I sure hope it'll be quick, I'm getting hungry!"

Guilmon: "So am I Takatomon!"

Takato: "Just hang in there boy."

Meanwhile

Rika: "Is all of this really necessary Jeri?"

Jeri: "Yes of course!"

Rika: "Okay, but how do you know they'll come here?"

Jeri: "Well, eventually they'll realize you aren't coming and come to your house top see what's up."

At that moment Renamon suddenly fazes into existence.

Renamon: "Rika, there's a digital field appearing!"

Rika: *sigh* "Let's go."

Back at the hideout

Henry: "Takato, digital field approaching, and is a big one!"

Takato: "But what if Rika shows up?"

Henry: "You know her, she'll be there Takato."

Takato: "Point taken, let's go!"

As they approach they see Rika as well as Kazu and Kenta approaching the field.

Takato: "Hey, Henry there she is, she must've been heading here and saw the field, wow she's good!"

Henry (mumbling): "Yeah, too good..."

Slipping in this glasses/goggles/sunglasses they all enter the field to realize that nothing was there.

Kazu: "Where is it?"

*swoosh* *thump*

Kenta: "Kazu? Kazu?"

*Swoosh* *thump*

Takato (worried): "What's happening?"

Rika: "Takato, the dweebs were knocked out, I have a feeling we aren't-"

*Swoosh* *thump*

Henry: "Takato, we need to leave, now!"

Takato: "Not without Rika!"

Henry: "You're right, we need to get her, gaurdromon and I will get Kazu and Kenta, you should get Rika."

Takato: "Right, "

Rushing toward Rika, he hears the digimon near miss his head and feels a cold breeze whoosh past, bringing along with it the smell of death. He remembered that smell, but where from.

?: "Oh Rika, so misguided, why did you have too settle for second best, you never did before. Oh but alas, it is too late, nothing can stop me now!"

Takato: "NO! I defeated you, how?"

?: "You never truly defeated me, did you think that a pretty rookie could stop me? You foolish child, I have been resting, lying in wait for you to be vulnerable, now, I can kill you and take Rika for myself!"

Takato: "No, Rika is mine, you cannot take her!"

Rika (weakly): "Ta...ka...to?"

Biomerge Digivolution

Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!

Mode change to... Crimson mode!

Gallantmon: "IceDevimon, your reign of terror ends now, I will not let you hurt Rika, I love her!"

IceDevimon: "Yes, but that will be your downfall. Tundra Freeze!"

Gallantmon: "You missed us by a mile!"

IceDevimon: "I wasn't aiming for you."

Gallantmon: "No, Rika!"

Rushing toward Rika, Gallantmon takes the full brunt of the blast leaving him frozen solid."

Rika: "No!"

Biomerge Digivolution

Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon

Sakuyamon: "I've denied you once, what makes you think you can win now?"

IceDevimon: "I know your moves."

Sakuyamon: "Oh really, hmm. Amethyst wind!"

IceDevimon: "What? Nooooo!" *disintegrates*

Sakuyamon: "Gallantmon, thank you for saving us."

Gallantmon is unmoving and not speaking.

Sakuyamon: "Gallantmon?" Silence "Gallantmon!"

They release their biomerge and Rika runs over to the silent digimon.

Rika: "No, no, no, but Takato, I loved you."

Henry setting that the fog had cleared rushes over to see what has happened.

Henry: "Hey Rika what happened to-" it is at this point he realizes the frozen Gallantmon being cried over by Rika. "No Takato!"

Rika: "It's my fault, he was protecting me."

Suddenly Gallantmon's eyes open.

Gallantmon: "What happened?"

Rika: "Takato!"

Gallantmon: "Where are we?" *groans* "Oh, right, well how the heck are we supposed to get out of here?"

Henry: "Well, I have an idea, digi modify- Agumon's pepper breath!"

Terriermon: "Pepper breath."

The ice then melts revealing Takato and Guilmon, both seem especially drained after the ordeal.

Rika (runs up to Takato): "Takato!" She hugs him tight "please don't ever scare me like that again."

Guilmon: "Takatomon? Why is she latching onto you?"

Takato: "I... don't... know."

Rika: "You're both idiots, goggles I've been meaning to tell you something."

Takato: "Hold that thought..." he passes out.

It is at this moment Rika realizes just how cold he is.

Rika: "Renamon, take him to the hospital now!"

End of chapter 3

So how was that, I know it was longer than the other chapters, but it's totally worth it, right? I don't know write reviews, tell me, is it worth it?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, well that blew up! I went from 86 views to about 190 in one day! Thank you for all of the support guys, I appreciate it! Well, on with it then!

At the hospital Takato less semi comatose as Rika sits next to him hoping that he'll get better soon.

Rika: "Takato why did you have to do it? It should've been me."

It was then that she heard the comforting voice of Henry behind her.

Henry: "He did it because..." Henry pauses, "because, he... he loves you Rika."

Rika: "Oh... well..." she begins choking on her own tears "that's stupid." and with that statement, the floodgates open.

Meanwhile in the theatre of Takato's dreams...

Rika is sitting next to Takato while singing the "promise of the setting Sun". She then pauses and looks at Takato.

Rika: "So why'd you do it gogglehead?"

Takato: "Hmm?"

Rika: "Take the hit for me?"

Takato: "Oh well, you were in danger, so I protected you."

Rika: "Takato, why? Why did you protect me?"

Takato thinks for a second, pondering whether or not he should tell her.

Takato: "Well... I... well... you're my best friend, and I couldn't bear to lose you."

Rika: "Takato, I know that isn't true, Henry is your best friend, not me."

Takato: "Well you see-"

Rika: "Takato, I know that there's more to it... why?"

Takato springs up in the bed from his comatose state and begins screaming.

Takato: "Because Rika I lo-"

Noticing that he is now awake and in front of a crying Rika as well as the rest of the tamers, he shuts up.

Takato: "Err, hey guys."

Rika sits up speechless, but her expression says it all.

Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Terriermon, Renamon, Guilmon, and Jeri (in unison): "Takato!"

Rika (softly): "You... what...Takato?"

Takato (lying through his teeth): "I lump things together, hehe."

Rika: "Well, bye."

Takato: "Wait, what were you going to tell me, ya know before I passed out?"

Rika (crying): "Nothing Takato!" She runs away sobbing trying to hide her tears from Takato. _I can't let him see me, I can't._

Takato: "What's wrong with her?"

Henry: "Takato when you took that shot, she felt responsible, and she's been here for hours waiting for you to wake back up, she's probably just stressed, that's all."

Jeri: "Takato, I know why."

Takato: "Well what is it?"

Jeri: "Takato, she has feelings for you."

Takato: "Really! That's... wait, but that means that she was just add worried about me as I was about her, poor Rika."

Henry: "Takato, you did the right thing okay? She'll get over it eventually, just give her time to heal."

Takato (obviously ignoring Henry's advice) : "Well, maybe I should talk to her."

As Takato tries to get up, he soon realizes the extent all of the pain that he's in.

Henry: "And maybe give yourself time to heal as well."

Takato: "Okay fine." He thinks for a bit. "Oh yeah, and nobody tell Rika how I feel, I'll do it myself." Tries moving "Later."

Sorry about the short length, I just didn't want to drag it out and make it terrible, hope you liked it, please review. And don't forget, momentai.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it.

Obligatory disclaimer I claim no right blah blah, even if I didn't include this nobody would die me blah.

Without further adieu chapter 5

Henry and Jeri were walking home, as this was very awkward for both of them it seemed as if the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, that was, until Jeri spoke up.

Jeri: "Henry,"

Henry: "Hmm?"

Jeri: "Well, I just wanted to tell you something."

Henry: "Yeah?"

This was get chance, her moment in the sun, she would do it!

Jeri: "Well..." she froze " I," immediately she began to think of the pain that was on the eyes of Henry when she had lied. "I, I'm sorry."

Henry: "About what?"

Jeri: "About, about when I LIED TO YOU." She began crying at this point.

Henry: "Jeri I understand,"

Jeri (thinking): Does he really?

Henry: "whatever you lied to me about, I'm sure you had a good reason."

Just then they reached the train station. They say their goodbyes, and both Jeri and Henry leave disappointed about another missed opportunity.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital you can heart Takato screaming.

Takato: "WHY, WHY WAS I SUCH AN IDIOT,I HAD ONE CHANCE TO TELL HER, BUT I DIDN'T, WHY AM I DO STUPID?"

Guilmon: "Takatomon, I don't think you're stupid."

Calumon flies in.

Calumon: "Wow Takato your loud."

Takato: "Hey Calumon."

Calumon's ears shrink.

Calumon: "Aww, Takato, you look hurt... *yawns* I'm tired, goodnight."

Calumon lands atop Takato's midsection and falls asleep.

Takato: "Calumon, you'll never know how much you've helped me."

Takato then smiles and falls asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Nonaka residence.

Rika is crying on her bed, crying due to the pain she knows that she had caused Takato.

Rika: "Why did I let him get hurt? Why?"

Renamon comes in to comfort her.

Renamon: "Rika, you know that it wasn't your fault, why do you continuously blame yourself?"

Rika begins lashing out: "Because, if I hadn't been so stupid then he would've got there last, or we could've gone in together, but we didn't, I sent him and Henry to the park, It's my fault that Takato is injured. It's my fault because he loves me whether or not he'll admit it. It's my fault because I wouldn't admit it, WHY AM I SO STUPID?!"

Renamon disappears into the shadows recognizing that she can not stop the sadness of Rika. Just then a certain someone falls down the chimney.

Rika: "What do you want Impmon?"

Impmon: "Whoa, don't be getting hostile sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry that the thing with Takato happened, I should have stopped it. I should've been frozen, not the goggled kid, I just needed to apologize to someone, well, bye."

Rika realized that it was stupid of Impmon to claim the blame, but still he did; and that made her happy, at least for a little bit.

Wow, that was unexpected, Impmon took the blame, what happens next you may ask I don't know! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Can you say hiatus,I can't! Well, not on purpose at least, school, work, watching days squad and frontier, yup I'm booked! Sorry about that, well, on with it!

Obligatory Disclaimer

Chapter 6

In the theatre of Takato's mind.

Sitting on a park bench we find Rika and Takato. Takato has his arm around Rika as she leans against him. The chilly Autumn breeze cooling both of them as they lean upon one another.

Rika: "Takato, I just wanted to tell you, I love you..." trails off

Takato: "I love you too Rika."

Takato then gains consciousness and realizes where he is. The hospital, where he had been for weeks, but something seems amiss. He sees a pale Rumiko sitting on the edge his bed with a sad look on her face.

Takato: "What's wrong miss Nonaka?"

Rumiko: "Takato, it's about Rika." She trails off trying to keep her composure.

Takato: "Did something happen?"

Rumiko: "Rika... she, she's dead." Beginning to weep she turns away from Takato.

Takato: "Wha... What happened?" Pangs of sorrow enter his voice.

Rumiko: "She was heading here top visit you, and, and, a car, she didn't see it and..." she begins bawling, as does Takato here tries to comfort the grieving mother to no avail.

Takato: "I... I'm sorry."

Rumiko: "Don't be, and by the way, she was carrying this." Rumiko reveals a small tattered write envelope with Takato's name on it.

Takato: "What's this?" He opens it up revealing a birthday card for him, he had forgotten that today was his birthday. Inside is a note wishing happiest birthday wishes. He cries, this was not a happy birthday, not in any stretch of the word. "Why, why did she have to go? I never even told her that I loved her." He begins to weep.

*Crash*

Takato suddenly wakes up. He has a sudden sense of resolve, he now knows, he has to tell her, now.

Well, there it is, I'm sorry for the brief hiatus I was just wrapped up in other things, like digimon stuff not by me. Well see ya and Momentai!


	7. Chapter 7

In the end, Takato finally tells his feelings to Rika, Henry and Jeri confess, and Kenta still gets made fun of for his bad jokes and Kazu for his lane pickup lines, and the author of this story, well, they're still alive and well, but told that they cannot write in the style had been, so he quit, that is until the next adventure begins.

Really sorry about the hiatus and disappointing ending but I was informed in the middle of writing a brilliant ending chapter that script wasn't slid allowed, sorry, but I will write again, just not in script or about romance. Well Momentai y'all.


End file.
